This invention relates to a novel .beta.-lactam compound, more particularly to a novel cephalosporin series compound useful for antibiotics, a method for preparing the same, a synthetic intermediate and use thereof.
Heretofore, it has been known that a .beta.-lactam series antibiotics has antibacterial activities to gram positive bacteria and gram negative bacteria and many of these compounds have actually been applied therefor. Among them, compounds which are called to as the third aged cephalosporin series antibiotics have wide range of antibacterial spectrum and particularly are evaluated in the clinical field.
However, while the several kinds of the above compounds have been used in practical use, all of them are inferior in their antibiotical activities to Pseudomonas aeruginosa. Further, some kinds of them are finely effective to gram negative bacteria other than Pseudomonas aeruginosa but there are disadvantages that they have lower activities to gram positive bacteria and also, accompanied with the increased frequency in use of a cephalosporin, cephalosporin acquired strains which are gradually increasing exhibit cross resistance. Further, many kinds of .beta.-lactam series antibiotics are relatively short in half-time in human blood and therefore should be administered twice or three times a day to cause pain to patients in the case of parenteral administration. Accordingly, a development of a .beta.lactam which is long in prolonged time in blood and can be expected to exhibit the effect similar or superior to that of the medicines of the prior art by smaller numbers of administration has been demanded.